


Soaked

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt takes care of Hermann's wet feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

Title: Soaked  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 366  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU during the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: [Inspired by this gif of Hermann](http://geiszler.co.vu/post/112764545079/missanthropicprinciple-homuzu)  
Summary: Newt takes care of Hermann's wet feet.

 

Hermann yanks open the drawer of his desk, rummages around inside, and pulls out a pair of shoes and socks. He watches Newt smother a laugh. "I've made sure to keep a complete set of spare clothing ever since the 'Great Exploding Spleen Incident' back in Sydney."

"In my defense, I had no idea it would do that." Newt walks with Hermann to the back of the room. "Would it be cool with you if I gave you hand?"

With a sigh, Hermann sits down on the couch. "I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself, Newton."

"I know. I just..." Crouching down, Newt sets his hands on Hermann's knees. "Look, you took care of me when I was sick last week. Let me take care of you now."

"All right." He sinks back against the cushion. "But no comments from you about my choice of socks."

Newt carefully removes Hermann's left shoe. When he sees the constellation patterns decorating Hermann's sock, he makes a face, earning him an amused snort from the taller man. "Hermann, this is completely soaked."

"Puddles several inches deep tend to get things wet." Hermann sucks in a breath as Newt's fingertips slide along the skin just above the damp sock. "Newton."

"I'm not going to do anything naughty, Hermann. That'll be later." Newt wiggles his eyebrows before slowly taking the sock off. "Your skin is freezing." He curls his hands around Hermann's bare foot to warm it. "You didn't have to come up there with me. You could have stayed dry down here."

"Someone has to keep an eye on you." Hermann flexes his toes. "I seem to remember a certain biologist almost falling off the helipad and into the water when a shipment of Kaiju bits arrived."

"That was only once, dude." Once he's removed Hermann's remaining shoe and sock, Newt rubs Hermann's feet until the chill has left the skin. "Better?"

"Much." Ignoring the heat in his cheeks, Hermann quickly pulls on the spare set of socks and shoes. He allows Newt to help him to his feet. Then he leans in, brushing his lips against Newt's. "Thank you, Newt."

It's hours before the smile on Newt's face vanishes.


End file.
